1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and more particularly to providing single click enterprise communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Within an enterprise, users (e.g., employees) often need to communicate with one another. Typically, the user will pick up their phone (e.g., desk phone or cellular phone) and dial a phone number, dial an extension, or select a preprogrammed extension button in order to initiate a phone call. In order to communication with another user via e-mail, the user will typically need to activate their e-mail program and open an e-mail composition window. The user may then be required to enter an e-mail address for the other user. And in cases where the user desires to instant message/chat with another user, the user must activate a chat program and select the other user for chat.
Disadvantageously, each different communication type (e.g., phone call, e-mail, chat) requires activation or access via either a different device or different program. There is no single interface that aggregates a plurality of communication types and allows for activation of a particular communication type via a single user action.